


One Heart, One Flesh, One Soul

by i_cant_pick_just_one_fandom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AGH, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, I promise, Kinda, Lots of characters mentioned, Maybe - Freeform, Post BW, Sex, Smut, Swearing, although isn't all fan fiction like that?, arya's fine, at some point, but it's asoiaf get over it, dunno some fluff, i forgot to tag sansan, jesus christ - Freeform, just little plot changes, just not chapter one, just not strictly in it, just so you know, little bird, no tyrion soz, sandor never left kl, sansan, sex happens, smut will be there, so does marriage, the hound being nice to sansa though, the hound being the hound, trying to be historically accurate, will explain in the blurb thing, with clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_cant_pick_just_one_fandom/pseuds/i_cant_pick_just_one_fandom
Summary: Sandor ran from the blackwater but his little bird's song took him back. He fought for her and lived to hear her song again. When the Tyrells planned to marry Sansa to Willas, the Lannisters had other ideas for her.(Sandor was never made Kingsguard, because complications)(Underage just because, by modern standards Sansa is not of age) (I wanted to be historically and book accurate, sorry I'm a stickler for that sort of stuff) (They are all their book ages) (Also, I'm not the one who wrote about a baby getting married (I'm looking at you George))





	1. Lord and Lady, Husband and Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Waddup! I can finally just talk to you thank jesus! All that tagging and summary and actually writing. Anyway, hello I wrote this and it's the 3rd thing I've posted on here (I took the other 2 down but whatevs).  
> Arya is doing alright, if anyone wondered. Since Gendry didn't get stolen (why they couldn't have just brought in Edric??????) and in this Arya didn't leave the brotherhood because she didn't have a moral reason to, she is working with him at the inn and was hiding when Jaime and Brienne came-a-knocking. You can do the rest in your head.  
> The Lannisters are reliant on the Cleganes because they've never really let them down before. Also Tyrion is fine. He's just with Shae, good for him since she 'loves to be his whore' (yeah right, she was totally just spying for Varys). I tagged this GoT to bring in some more SanSans but this is really bookurately accurate (that's a word I made up, please use it :)). Anyway, I hope you like it, be as harsh as you want in the comments. More chapters will be up when I finish them.

“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.”  
If you had asked Sansa what she imagined her wedding day to be like when she first left for the capital, this would have been the last thing she imagined.  
The cloak was going to be half gold with a black crowned stag, and half red with a golden lion. Her husband was going to be the future King Joffrey, golden-haired and beautiful, and they were to be married in the great Sept of Baelor. Her father would be looking on with her little sister and her best friend Jeyne. Her mother would have travelled down from Winterfell with Robb and Bran and Rickon. The Tullys would be there, and Theon, maybe even Jon. The Queen would be watching along with King Robert. And everyone in the room would be jealous that she was marrying the heir to the Iron Throne.  
But none of that could happen now. Her father was dead at the hands of the Prince she once doted on. King Robert was dead and Queen Cersei hated her. Her Mother and Robb were fighting to see her. Bran and Rickon were dead and Arya probably was too. The Tullys were also enemies of the crown, Theon was the one who killed her two little brothers and Jon was stuck at the wall. She didn’t know what had happened to Jeyne. The last time she was with her was before her father had died.  
And she was not marrying the heir to the Iron Throne. Nor was the cloak gold and red.  
It was yellow. With black dogs on it. And she was marrying someone better than the heir to the Iron Throne. Better because he wasn’t cruel to her. He was cruel to others but he had never hurt her.  
For a time she imagined that she would be marrying Willas Tyrell but the Queen had other ideas. The Lannisters wanted to secure the North and make sure it would stay loyal. What better way than to give it to their dog?

She shook herself from her reminiscing and brought herself back to her wedding. The heavy cloak landed on her shoulders and she turned to face him. Looking into his eyes, she thought that he was almost as scared as she was. Why would he be scared though? Everyone knows that the bride is the one who has to go through the pain…  
It was time for her to kiss him now.  
For a time now she had been thinking about what it would be like to kiss him, but she never thought it would happen.  
“With this kiss I pledge my love and take you for my lord and husband”  
He spoke the words with her but she was to be his “lady and wife” instead.  
He leaned down and brought his hand to her cheek. She turned up her face and closed her eyes as his lips gently met hers. It didn’t last long but she felt so much rushing through her. She felt safe with him, excited for a happier life, sad that she had lost her old life, happy to be escaping the one she nearly had. His kiss was gentle and almost shy but she felt that he was restraining himself. He pulled himself from her. Just enough time to be dutiful, little enough to not seem pleased with the arrangement; as is customary in weddings such as these.  
“Let it be known that Sansa of the house Stark and Sandor of the house Clegane are one heart, one flesh, one soul.”  
The sept rang with applause and the two turned together to walk from the ceremony.

The wedding feast was as enjoyable as Sansa could expect. There were five courses and a pie of half a dozen live songbirds, none of which Sansa felt well enough to eat. She could feel Joffrey’s eyes on her the whole day and wished to run somewhere and hide.  
Her new husband spent his day drinking and laughing at lewd comments thrown their way. One man joked about Sandor being far too low born to marry Sansa and that she was being wasted. Sandor’s reaction was frightening to say the least.  
Dusk had drawn in and the King stood.  
“Such a beautiful ceremony we saw today. However, the wedding isn’t over until a Hound has his bitch” Some of the noblemen laughed. Some of the noble ladies gasped. “Let us uphold our ancient traditions and begin their bedding ceremony!” The hall cheered and the men moved towards Sansa while the women tentatively edged to Sandor. But before anyone could do anything, Sandor, as if sensing Sansa’s apprehension, stood and shouted above the noise. “No, no, no. We’re not doing that shit.”  
“It’s tradition!” a man, who had been eagerly approaching Sansa, shouted.  
“So’s a kingsguard being a knight but that didn’t stop me. I can bed my wife myself you fucking perverts.” And Sansa found herself being taken by the hand and led out of the room.


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in the bedroom now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saucy...

The door to their new chamber slammed shut and Sandor immediately went over to a table to pick up a flagon of ale.  
“So,” He rasped.  
“Yes, my lord?”  
“Not a lord. Or a ser. I’m a dog, I suppose I’m Sandor to you now though” he muttered, swigging down the rest of the flagon.  
“Yes, Sandor?” she asked nervously.  
“What are we doing tonight then? Am I just sharing your bed? Or are we going to do this properly?”  
Sansa was surprised at how blunt he was being.  
“I don’t know my- Sandor, I suppose we should both do our duty to our marriage vows… but if you’d rather not-” she was scared of what was going to happen, but to stop her fumbling he cut her off. “Alright let’s do this then.”  
He put down his flagon and began unlacing his tunic. She joined him and fumbled with her dress, but her fingers were shaking too much to undo the fastenings. He noticed her struggling and came over to her.

“May I?” His usual harshness that she saw was gone and in front of her was her savior from the riots, the man who stopped her from dooming herself when she was taunted with her father’s head. She nodded nervously and he began to unlace her dress. Small fluttering sensations spread across her skin from where his hands brushed against her. When he was done they pulled her dress off revealing her shift. Sansa moved to help Sandor with his clothing and he followed suit. They worked in silence until he was in nothing but his undershirt and braie and she in her shift. Sansa looked up into his eyes and asked a silent question, he understood and they both moved over to their bed and sat on the edge. Sandor leant over to her and pulled off her shift revealing her body. His eyes roamed over her smooth curves and she instinctively moved to cover herself, he blocked her hands and murmured “Don’t, you’re beautiful”. She blushed softly and pulled off his undershirt. His chest was broad and muscular and was covered in hair and scars. Her hand grazed over him and rested on his shoulder while he cupped one of her breasts and then rested his hand on the back of her neck.

“This time, not for a septon” he chuckled and brought her to him. Their mouths moved together slowly at first but once they had melted into each other more passion seeped in. Sansa cupped Sandor’s cheeks while he kept one hand at the nape of her neck and one moved to her waist. They pulled away from each other smiling and Sandor whispered “I’ve wanted to do that for a while you know. I kept seeing you walking around the keep looking miserable, thinking that I could save you from them.”  
“They seem to have picked the wrong husband for me then” Sansa giggled “I don’t think they wanted someone who would care about my well being; just someone who could secure my title for them.”  
“I did wonder about that. Maybe they’ve forgotten I’m not actually a dog” He kissed her again and brought her even closer than before. “What about you?” He asked when they next pulled apart. “Is this you making the best of your situation?”  
“No, Sandor.” She confided “Truthfully, you’ve been the only person in this whole city who’s cared for me since my father was executed and I started to wish you would look at me as more than just their prisoner, but instead as someone who admired you and you admired back.”  
“I did. And I do”  
He laid her onto the bed and began to kiss down her neck and across her chest. Sansa gasped as his kisses became more fervent and ran her fingers through his dark hair. It was softer than she imagined it would be. His attentions lowered down her body and every kiss left her more flustered and gave her an even larger tingling sensation than those before.  
When he reached her navel she let out a small gasp and he looked up to her and smiled. “The little bird’s about to know what it’s like to be a ladywife.”  
“I don’t think other ladies have husbands who do this to them”  
“How would you know?” He teased, inching further.  
“Well,” she gasped “A lot of the talk is about how painful it is, none of them ever speak of it feeling as good as this does. No don’t stop” He had stopped and began to come up to face her.  
“Sansa… Before we go any further than this.. You know that once we actually start properly, it will hurt in the beginning.” His eyes looked concerned and she smiled at his consideration.  
“Of course I do, I’m not as stupid as I used to be, I only meant that the pain is the only thing spoken about, none of them mention anything near as wonderful as this”  
“I’m only getting started” He smirked and captured her lips again before lowering himself back down, this time he went all the way down to her nether regions. When he lay a kiss on her, a breath caught in her throat. “This the first time you’ve had something down here for this type of thing?” he asked, smirking knowingly.  
He brought his mouth back to her and kissed up along her slit to her clit. When he kissed her there he stayed to suck it and heard her moan. A smile spread across his face and he increased his attentions on her, earning louder and louder mewls. Sansa’s hands returned to his hair and she began pulling gently; he could tell she was close to cumming, so he began to move faster until he felt her shudder and clench her fist in his hair. Her legs softly squeezed his head and he slowed as she came down from her high.  
Sansa had never felt anything so blindingly pleasurable and her legs felt weak, however, she knew there was more to come and gave Sandor a gentle pull and he raised himself to be hovering above her. His smug smile of satisfaction brought the excited feeling back to her loins.  
Sandor lowered his mouth to her ear and kissed it “Little bird?” he murmured.  
“Yes Sandor?”  
“Are you ready?”  
“... yes” she breathed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation (sorry it took so long)

He was still wearing braie so they both pulled it down and he threw it away from the bed. As the fabric tumbled to the floor they both looked into each other’s eyes with a growing hunger and slowly their minds moved towards each others and drew them closer. Sansa’s heart fluttered against her chest as her gaze dropped to take in the sight of Sandor’s manhood. Eyes now met again, they found themselves only inches away from each other. A rough hand met Sansa’s hips and slowly grazed along her waist and ribs before moving to her back and pulling her up to meet Sandor’s lips. 

Anticipation was growing in them both. Sansa lowered her hand down to Sandor’s cock; she felt a cool breath catch in Sandor’s throat as she slowly stroked it and brought it closer to her opening. 

Suddenly, it seemed, he could stand the anticipation no longer. He put his hand back onto her waist and thrust himself inside her, making her cry out with shock, pain, and pleasure. The feeling of her around his cock was ecstasy to him, like something that should always have been there, like she belonged around him. 

The feeling of him inside her was more than she could have ever imagined; the pain was there, yes, but that didn’t matter while everything else felt so good. Only for a moment did she feel as if they should stay like this forever, until he started to move inside her and everything was changing but getting no worse than before. 

He was thrusting in and out and with every thrust they both felt closer to the stars and more intertwined. The fucking had started slow but with every moan he drew from her lips, Sandor felt himself moving faster and faster. Sansa knew there would be bruised on her thighs in the morning from his enthusiasm but she didn’t care about that while he was making her feel this way. 

“Shit,” he muttered. Sansa was worried for moment until she looked into his eyes and saw that that had been much more of a good thing than it usually was in his case.

“Fuck,” she replied back. She felt him slow down and look at her with amusement in his eyes. “What?”

He chuckled at her “I’ve never heard you say anything like that before? That’s not how lady’s are supposed to speak, is it?” his voice was full of laughter as his looked down at her bright face. 

“Maybe you’re having a bad influence on me, my lord husband” she giggled back at him.

“Fuck, maybe you’re right” his face suddenly flashed with mischief. “Since I’m having a bad influence on you anyway, I may as well do this” He grabbed her and flipped her over so she was lying on her stomach. He pulled her back by her hips and entered her again. Sansa cried out in delight from the new sensation and the angle he was now hitting her from. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the soft panting and moaning in the air was like music to the both of them. Sandor’s hands moved up from Sansa’s hips to her waist then up to her breasts where he gave them a slight squeeze before moving them back down to her hips and then buttocks. Sansa’s moans had gotten higher in pitch and she felt a sensation like a wave reaching its peak. “Give me your hand little bird” She did as he asked and let him guide her down to her clit “Rub around there in little circles”. As she began to stroke herself while Sandor continued to plunge into her she felt a warm feeling almost like she was emitting light from every cell in her body and cried out. 

Sandor, encouraged by her first orgasm continued to thrust into her until she was no longer shaking around him then turned her back onto her back before hoisting her left leg onto his shoulder. Sansa’s recent orgasm and new depth being reached inside her brought her next one on much sooner. The fluttering of her opening around his cock pushed Sandor over the edge and he began thrusting erratically until his cum began to fill Sansa up. After they were both spent, Sandor lay on top of her for a minute before taking himself out of her and laying next to her. “Thank you” she whispered to him, after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

“For what?”

“For that. You could have done what all the other lords do to their ladies and just taken me for your own pleasure. That was truly wonderful” She looked over to where he was lying next to her and saw he was looked right at her. There was something behind his eyes that she hadn’t seen before and that she couldn’t quite figure out. 

“You kept muttering the whole time, swearing almost as much as I do. But now you don’t have a cock in you, you talk like a proper lady again” he remarked at her, finishing with a slight laugh.

She looked at him, fighting back a smile, “Fuck off”

He looked at her with feigned horror, before pulling her on top of him and tickling her until she was breathless then kissed her with passion. 

They fell asleep in each others arms that night, smiling.


End file.
